


Tu cola

by LittleVolcano



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: 参加水软24h活动的文警告：OOC，玩具无关真人。





	Tu cola

**Author's Note:**

> 参加水软24h活动的文
> 
> 警告：OOC，玩具
> 
> 无关真人。

"真令人激动，我有预感我明天能至少进一颗。"拉莫斯美滋滋的修剪胡子后向小心翼翼的刮掉泡沫的莫德里奇如此说着。

"你每次打完炮都有这样的预感。"克罗地亚人倒是一点也不客气，不过西班牙人也习惯了。

"这次绝对会进的，要不我们打个赌？"

"什么赌？" 

"如果我明天进球了，你就…"

"给你奖励？"

"不，光是奖励太普通了，万一我不喜欢呢。"

"万一你喜欢呢？"

"…如果我不喜欢你就得实现我的愿望。"

"你会喜欢的。"莫德里奇朝拉莫斯做了个鬼脸，这换来了西班牙人热情的深吻。身高的优势让拉莫斯占了上风，莫德里奇的臀抵着洗手台，深感不妙的他用力的推了推面前的男人，可还是被托起了大腿。

"不是昨晚才做过吗？"他趁换气的空隙抱怨道，拉莫斯没有回答而是扯下了他黑色的内裤，呼吸的热气呼在那敏感的地方，炙热的掌心抚上被包裹着的头部轻轻的往下撸让其暴露于空气中。莫德里奇放弃了抵抗，他揉了揉拉莫斯那未上发胶，柔软的细发"你这样就像毛躁的青少年。"

"我们是青少年没错啊，十五岁的青少年。"  
"无赖。"  
"我最喜欢你红着脸骂我的样子。"  
"谁红着脸…！…唔…嗯…"

 

突如其来的深喉打断了莫德里奇的思路，他总是无法抗拒拉莫斯。从他们第一次上床起他在床事上总是被拉莫斯牵着走，很神奇的是，他并不讨厌这样。

"唔！"

他释放在西班牙人的口腔深处，释放的同时眼睛盯着柜子上方，在浴巾的后面是他‘不小心’签收并‘不小心’打开看到内容的…属于拉莫斯的包裹。

 

"Lukita…也帮帮我…"西班牙人的唇贴在他敏感的耳朵，左手被带向拉莫斯那隆起的部分。莫德里奇轻轻的推开他，背过身去。

他低头不去看镜子里西班牙人露骨的眼神，将已经脱了一半的裤子再慢慢的往下拉。

"我可先警告你，不准进去。"说完，右边的臀部挨了一巴掌。  
"那你得夹紧些。"

 

。

 

拉莫斯已经是第无数次在热身的时候紧拥莫德里奇了，而莫德里奇也是第无数次意识到镜头而推开了拉莫斯。

"你再这样全世界可能会觉得我们在交往。"莫德里奇的手巧妙的遮住了嘴，就像他在给自己冰冷的手哈气。

他没想到的是下一秒他的手腕就被握住，硬被送到拉莫斯的面前。拉莫斯往冻红的拳头呼气，再温柔的搓弄了几下。

"你怕？"  
"……不。"  
"真的？"  
"我只是不喜欢被人误会。"  
"被误会跟我在一起还委屈你了？"

 

这差一点成了一场争吵，职业不允许他们在这种时候分心，他们必须着眼眼前的比赛。

可拉莫斯还是觉得一股无名火在心中越烧越旺，他的本意并不是指责莫德里奇，他跟莫德里奇保持着完美的炮友关系，这很好。他只是…或许他想要的不止于此，这也是为什么他会津津有味的将马卡报的同人文读了又读。

 

那场比赛，在莫德里奇的助攻下他进了球。

 

。

 

莫德里奇干涩的眼睛告诉他他已经过了平日的入睡时间，但卡在后穴的东西让克罗地亚人无法安稳的入睡。

他只是想在明天给拉莫斯兑现诺言之前搞懂这一套邮购的兔女郎装束，里头有基本的服装，丝袜，还有兔耳朵跟一个…兔尾巴肛塞。

莫德里奇先是顺手的戴上兔耳，再研究了那兔尾巴将近五分钟。他找到了开关，看到那白色的毛发微微颤动的时候让他咽了一口水。

他从来没用过这样的东西，但他还是见过的。好奇心的趋势下，他挤上了不少的润滑，量多到弄脏了纯白色的毛发。他张开腿，小心翼翼的把东西对准自己的后穴，在一推到底的过程中误触了强弱的开关。

 

"！！"他惊呼出声，安静的房间里能够清楚的听到那震动开到最大的声音。他紧张的想要弄出来，可完全被润滑沾湿的表面让他无计可施，还一遍遍因为拉扯而持续刺激敏感的后穴。

他最终放弃了抵抗跪坐在床上扭动着腰，让自己获得更多快乐。他一手撑着床一手逗弄着自己的囊袋，虽说比起平时进入自己的东西这肛塞的尺寸还是有些不足，但是他很懂得如何取悦自己。

在一次高潮的休息后，再次去拉扯那尾巴的莫德里奇知道事情是真的有些不妙了。

。

[来自小火鸡的讯息]  
小火鸡：什么时候回家？

 

被某位当地的富豪邀请到派对上的拉莫斯瞄了一眼手机，选择了无视。

‘呵，不是不喜欢被误会吗？’

拉莫斯不屑的哼了一声，内心期待着手机的屏幕能再次亮起。

 

他等了五分钟。

 

"你觉得你的炮友刚说完不想被误会你跟他有一腿后又给你发讯息是什么意思？"

 

拉莫斯跟台面上放着各式不一样生鱼片和寿司的盘子说话，第一次夹起了放在这上头的食物。

 

"你觉得他有没有可能在对我…欲擒故纵？"

 

基于职业素养盘子当然没有回答他，拉莫斯应该庆幸现在周围都没有人，大家都聚集在泳池那里。

 

"…呵，我在想什么。我根本不把他放在…"

 

短暂的讯息铃声又响起，拉莫斯迫不及待的拿起了手机。

 

小火鸡：我在你家，你什么时候回来？

 

拉莫斯嘴角止不住的扬起，正要回复，屏幕跳出了他跟莫德里奇的合照。

 

"喂？"拉莫斯犹豫了半秒决定晾着克罗地亚人"我今天不过去了。"  
"你必须要过来。"噢还挺强势。  
"我没空，有什么事…"  
"……可是卡住了…"  
"…什么？"  
"你网购的那破玩意儿卡住了！"

电话挂断了。

"……什么破玩意儿？"

 

拉莫斯一脸狐疑，正想拨回去的时候莫德里奇传来了一张照片。

 

他一眼就认出了照片的主角——他一个月前游览某知名网站弹出的广告商品。而那个湿漉漉的屁股不用猜都知道是谁的。

小火鸡：你必须帮我弄掉这个，马上。

 

拉莫斯又冷哼了一声"我为什么要听你的。"  
他优雅的又夹起一块寿司，他原本想好好的品尝这上等的味道，可他的脚不听使唤的跑了起来。

 

这里离他的的住所并不是很远，也就大约二十分钟的车程，而这是拉莫斯人生中度过的最漫长的二十分钟。

当他抵达的时候莫德里奇已经体面的穿着没有给兔子尾巴留空间的裤子了。

 

"……我要照片里那个人。"  
"你动作太慢了，他先走了。"

 

拉莫斯懊恼不已，要是看不到那样的莫德里奇他会后悔一辈子的。他必须为自己争取些什么…

"不要这样嘛Lukita…"  
"不要，我不可能再陷入那样的窘境的。"

撒娇策略失败。

拉莫斯一边往莫德里奇靠近一边思考者B计划，莫德里奇没有退让而是任拉莫斯抵住他的额头。

"卢卡…"  
"怎样？"  
"你竟然偷拆了我的包裹。"  
"呃…"很好，他动摇了。  
"我可是很期待拆开包裹的瞬间的…"  
"那、那种东西…"  
"不管是什么东西，那总是我的东西吧。"  
"…对不起…"莫德里奇低下了头。  
"你要补偿我。"  
"……"

拉莫斯瞬间觉得眼前都是五彩的星星，他可没猜到莫德里奇下手会这么狠，他敢说他的额头待会儿就要肿起来了。莫德里奇倒是头也不会的往房间的方向走了，拉莫斯揉了揉发疼的前额，挫败的坐在沙发上。

"哼，小火鸡。"

他打开电视，想随便看点什么转换心情。电视内的内容无聊透顶，好不容易看到点有趣的内容，忽然被遮住了双眼。

"啧，干什么…"  
拉莫斯烦躁的扯掉眼罩，回头看到的画面让他的眉头展开，口干舌燥。

 

他的床伴红着脸穿着那一整套的服装。紧身衣，兔耳朵，兔尾巴，袖套，棕色丝袜…美中不足的是拉莫斯照着克罗地亚人的尺寸买的高跟鞋并没有被穿着。

 

"看什么？不是要补偿吗？"

 

拉莫斯一把把莫德里奇扯上沙发，捧着他的脸近乎粗暴的吻着。莫德里奇好不容易将被挤疼的脸从拉莫斯的手掌解救出来，那双温暖的存在立刻转换了阵营。空心的罩形被压得变形，胸被西班牙人揉捏着，罩杯被扯下后更是将火力集中在莫德里奇浅色的乳头上。

"你…轻点…"  
"不要。"

他张开嘴在莫德里奇的胸咬出了一个齿印，这虽然让他感到满足但他忽然想起眼前的克罗地亚人不喜欢被留下标记。他伸手去拿刚刚摘下的眼罩，套在莫德里奇的眼睛上。

"唔，不要…"

莫德里奇想摘掉，被拉莫斯握住了手腕。

"卢卡，好好感受我吧。"他俯身去舔莫德里奇的耳廓，让身下的人默许了眼罩的存在。

他翻过身，拉链被拉下的声音被无限放大，背上的感受也被无限放大。拉莫斯看着眼前的美景忍不住吹了声口哨，莫德里奇的耳朵肉眼可见的变红。

"小兔子果然还是不适合穿衣服，这样多好看啊。"

莫德里奇将脸埋在沙发里，他希望拉莫斯别再说话了可他知道拉莫斯不会就此停止的，他太了解他了。

 

拉莫斯的指尖碰到了莫德里奇被兔尾肛塞撑开的部分，他坏心眼的将其扯出一点点又放手，这个动作重复了好几次，他看着莫德里奇颤抖的肌肉觉得自己硬得发疼，可他…想看点更令人兴奋的事。

"Sesé想看照片里的那只小兔子呢。"  
"我不是已经…！"  
"照片里的小兔子，阴茎的前端白白的…不知道是怎么弄的。"

莫德里奇想大喊胡说，可他又不确定自己是不是真的拍进去那么多的内容。他感觉到拉莫斯又在玩弄后穴的那尾巴，他并不想让拉莫斯发现那尾巴还带震动功能。

明明不是第一次做给看拉莫斯看了，可他还是感觉自己的指尖在颤抖。他在碰触到自己的时候发出了长长的低吟，为了方便动作他微微的抬起了胯部，而拉莫斯的双手放在他结实的臀峰上。

拉莫斯一边挤揉着观察那穴口的反应一边听着莫德里奇诱人的呻吟，他想要直接进入莫德里奇享受快乐却又舍不得拿出这白色的毛团。

他松开了莫德里奇的臀部，下了沙发。莫德里奇听着拉莫斯的脚步声，在拉莫斯踮起他的下巴之前张开嘴伸出了粉嫩的舌头。

"你真是了解我。"

拉莫斯不记得他已经是第几次让莫德里奇帮他口了，但每一次的感觉都有种梦想成真的不真实感。他扯下莫德里奇的眼罩，克罗地亚人看了他一眼就害羞的将视线移开。虽然拉莫斯被含得很舒服，但他没有让莫德里奇辛苦太久，他还是拔出了塞在克罗地亚人体内的东西。皱褶的周围都是润滑液的光泽，被长时间占据的穴口一张一缩，对西班牙人做出无声的邀请。

拉莫斯将龟头抵着莫德里奇，进入之前又起了坏心眼。

"小兔子想不想吃胡萝卜？"  
"我、我操你有完没完啊！？"

‘啪！’

响亮的巴掌声响起，莫德里奇咬着下唇，发誓绝对不要顺了拉莫斯的意。

"要不要？"  
"我不会说的！"

拉莫斯虽然觉得有点可惜，可他也不想强迫莫德里奇。他温柔的从莫德里奇的耳垂一路吻到诱人的腰窝，握着阴茎慢慢的往莫德里奇的体内推去。

"啊…啊啊啊…"

莫德里奇握紧了拳头，大腿紧绷的感觉让他以为自己又要射了，可拉莫斯捏住了他。

"你…、"  
"Sesé想看卢卡的脸。"

他被翻过身，拉莫斯搂着他的腰让他坐在大腿上，姿势让两个人的男根贴在了一起。但是莫德里奇想要的可不是互撸，拉莫斯也是如此。

拉莫斯又一次埋入莫德里奇的体内，两人的默契就像在球场上那样的契合。莫德里奇扭动着腰迎合拉莫斯一次又一次的顶弄，过于大的动作让莫德里奇感觉头上的发箍就要掉下来了。他想要索性就拿下来，又一次被拉莫斯制止了。

"不要拿下来。"他不止阻止了还帮莫德里奇重新戴好了兔耳朵，这一举动也逗笑了莫德里奇。  
"你这个小变态。"

拉莫斯加快了抽送的速度，莫德里奇的声音被顶得碎成一段一段的。拉莫斯搂着他的腰站起来，突然失去重心的莫德里奇紧紧搂着他，因为紧张而缩紧的后穴将拉莫斯推向极限。

十几次的抽送后两人双双的达到了高潮，莫德里奇摘掉了那早就该掉下来的发箍，瘫趴在沙发扶手喘着粗气。

 

当意识有些恢复过来的时候，瘫坐着的拉莫斯捅破了两人之间的那张纸。

 

"卢卡，你有没有想过…或许我有一点点喜欢你？"  
"…怎么，你要表白？"  
"对。"  
"表白成功后还会再做一次吗？"  
"……可以吗？"  
"不可以，过几天再表白吧。"


End file.
